


At Times I Almost Dream

by xxan



Series: And Tread Once More [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Novella, theres no actual stevetony but it is a novella based on my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxan/pseuds/xxan
Summary: Tony Stark’s childhood wasn’t easy, but it was his.Or, a small snippet into Tony’s childhood as a child with no past reincarnations.





	At Times I Almost Dream

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who loved the stableboy._

  
“Goddammit, Maria! Can't you keep your son in line for five fucking minutes?”

  
Tony pressed his ear against the door. He could hear his parents arguing about him. Again.

  
“My son? What makes him my son? He acts just like you, looks just like you! If you would just give him your attention every once and awhile, he wouldn't try this shit!”

  
“You coddle him too much! Feeding him all that bullshit about your long lost loves; no wonder he hasn't got a real memory of his own!”

  
“Is that what this is about? You know Tony's brilliant at everything he does, but because he's not first in one thing in his entire life, you're punishing him? I can't believe you.”

  
“A boy of his intelligence should have memories by now! I'll not be caught raising some useless, dead-soulled monster! Good God, the press alone would tear this company apart, not to mention whatever the board and the public think.”

  
Tony heard a silence, and for a moment thought they'd lowered their voices.

  
“The board? The press? You're punishing your own flesh and blood over the stale opinions of a bunch of old men that you yourself can’t even stand? I can't fucking believe you.”

  
“You're acting like they don't have a say on our livelihood and our income. Grow up, Maria. You wanted to marry a millionaire, and now you have to live with the consequences!”

  
“Our _son,_ no matter what else he may be, is not a consequence.”

  
“See my side, Maria! If the company isn't sec—”

  
“I'll see your side when it's worth seeing. And don't you dare follow me, either!”

  
Tony heard footsteps approach; the click-clacking of shoes meant his mother in a pair of Louboutins was quickly approaching the door. He scrambled away just in time for his mother to burst through.

  
“Tony, darling, have you been hear the whole time?”

  
Tony nodded his head. He knew he shouldn’t cry, so he said nothing, for fear of opening the floodgates.

  
“Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. Come, let's go get a snack. I'm sure Anna hid some cookies in the kitchen for you. She do loves spoiling you,”. She smiled a soft, sad smile that only adults really know how to smile and took Tony's hand and led him down the stairs. In the kitchen, she poured them both a glass of milk and put a few cookies on a plate.

  
“Is Father mad about the stories?” Tony asked her. The two of them would share stories with each other, although Maria always told him hers were real.

  
“In a way, yes. But you mustn’t worry yourself over this. For now, let your stories be a special secret, just for me. And if you find someone—“ Maria swallowed. “When you find someone who wants to tell the same stories, then you should tell the world.”

  
Of course, as Tony would recollect later in his life, his mother couldn’t speak a soulmate into existence, no matter how powerful her words. For who would ever want to hear some fake crap made up by a soulless child? But sometimes, Tony would dream.

_The prince was strong and handsome, but the stable boy was fair and sweet. And the prince knew he could not marry for love and rule his kingdom fairly! When the stable boy told the prince he loved him back, they held hands as they ran away together into the night._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny lil novella that I just wanted to post. 
> 
> Title is also from Paracelsus by Robert Browning.


End file.
